From applicants' viewpoint, the customary garment hanger hook portion is disadvantageous in various respects. Since the hook portion extends outwardly of the hanger body proper, the hook portion consumes retail display space and thus gives rise to a lesser density of displayed garments than would obtain in the absence of the hook portion. A second consideration is the manipulative inconvenience involved in applying and removing the hanger from a display rod, typically requiring compound directional movements. Also, hanger costs are increased by the material costs of the hook portion.